A Raven's Flight
by feathercloud13
Summary: Follow the journey of a cat who feels alone and misunderstood. Along the way, she discovers that some of the cats living within the same camp often feel the same way. Follow the parallel journies of these cats and see how their paths seem to intersect.
1. Allegiances

**Hey, everyone.** **I know, I have three different fics going on, but I'm starting another one. **

**This one's based off two RP characters in my forum. The plot takes a different course at first. The credit of some of these names below goes to theatrics and crazyhorsegirl3. Thanks, girls! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors._**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Wolfstar-old, gray tom with a large scar on shoulder, blue eyes

**Deputy: **Talonstrike-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Freezepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Lilyfoot-yellow-furred she-cat with soft amber eyes

Apprentice: Finchpaw-silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Fleckedfur-dark gray tom with light gray and white flecks across his back and tail, blue eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Bluegaze-pale gray she-cat, unusual blue eyes

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Grayfoot-dark gray, blue eyes

Littlebird-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Whiteclaw-long-haired white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Quickpaw

Willowfeather-silvery gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Cloudberry-small, white she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Oakfur-dark ginger, brown, and white patched pelt, dark green eyes

**Apprentices: **

Quickpaw-light tan/yellow furred tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw-long haired black she-cat with white tipped tail, white dash on chest, light amber eyes

Freezepaw-light gray tom with darker gray stripes, blue eyes

Blazepaw-pale ginger tom, green eyes

Fawnpaw-small golden, brown, and white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **

Robinflight-light brown tabby, amber eyes _(expecting)_

Morningcloud-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders: **

Silvertail-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Tallfoot-gray tom with black stripes, a twisted leg, green eyes

**Kits: **

Snowkit-white she-cat with green eyes

Duskkit-small brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Splashstar-black and white she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice: Reedpaw

**Deputy:** Nightcall-black tom, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbird-golden she-cat, blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Ambertail-pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblefur-dark gray tom

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Stoneclaw-pale gray tom with darker stripes, blue eyes

Shrewtail-young yellow-furred tom, amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Reedpaw-black tom with green eyes

Rainpaw-light blue-gray she-cat, green eyes

**Queens: **

Weaselclaw-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders: **

Larktail-light ginger tom with green eyes

Mousepelt-gray she-cat

**Kits: **

Beaverkit-brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Maplekit-brown and black she-cat, blue eyes

WindClan

**Leader: **Duststar-pale brown tomcat, green eyes

**Deputy: **Longstripe-orange tabby tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Breezepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Ferntail-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Icecloud-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sandstripe-tan she-cat, amber eyes

Cragfoot-gray tomcat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Thrushflight-brown tabby, green eyes

Emberpelt-ginger tomcat, amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Breezepaw-gray tom, amber eyes

Honeypaw-golden she-cat, blue eyes

Flowerpaw-brown tabby with black stripes, blue eyes

**Queens: **

Nightfang-black pelted she-cat, green eyes _(expecting)_

Skyfur-light gray pelt, blue eyes

**Elders: **

Featherfoot-silver she-cat, green eyes

Wrentail-gray tom, blue eyes

**Kits: **

Cloudkit-white tom, blue eyes

Stonekit-gray and black stripes, green eyes

Petalkit-black pelt, blue eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Eaglestar-brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Deputy: **Redfur-pale ginger tom, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Whisperfoot-light gray she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw-dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Stealthclaw-black tom, pale green eyes

Whitefang-white tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Dapplewing-dappled pelt, dark amber eyes

**Apprentice: **

Foxpaw-ginger tom, black markings, pale amber eyes

**Queens: **

Flamepelt-dark ginger, pale blue eyes _(expecting)_

**Elders: **

Ivystripe-gray with black stripes, dark green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter One! I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors._**

Chapter One

"Ravenpaw!"

The meow was loud, and it rang through the whole clearing of the ThunderClan camp. But the voice was filled with excitement and joy.

A long-haired, puffy, black she-cat, with a white dash on her chest and a white tipped tail, looked up and answered to the name. "Yes?" she mewed. Her amber eyes lit up when she realized that the cat calling was her best friend, Quickpaw. She had been having fresh-kill with her siblings at the tree stump near the apprentices den, but she momentarily abandoned them to meet the yellow tom who was pelting toward her.

When Quickpaw reached her side, he paused for a moment to heave a few breaths. "Guess what?"

"What?" Ravenpaw meowed, her head tilted to the side and her tail-tip twitching with excitement. She could tell her friend was very animated. "Come on, tell me!"

Quickpaw gave his chest fur a brisk lick before announcing, "Whiteclaw says that I'll be assessed today! If I do well, Wolfstar will give me my warrior name!" Whiteclaw was his mentor, and Wolfstar, no doubt, was the ThunderClan leader.

"Today?" Ravenpaw's amber eyes grew wide. "That's wonderful, Quickpaw!" She was extremely pleased for her Clanmate, and she beckoned for him to follow. Padding to where her three siblings sat, she repeated the news.

Ravenpaw had a sister and two brothers. Her sister, Finchpaw, was training under Lilyfoot to become a medicine cat. Her brothers, Freezepaw and Blazepaw, were training to be warriors, like herself. The three apprentices would be receiving their warrior names in another moon or so. Finchpaw, as a medicine cat, though, had several more moons to master the act of healing.

Freezepaw leaped up, his pale gray fur fluffed up. "Really?" he yowled. "That's great, Quickpaw!"

Blazepaw let out a purr at Freezepaw's kitten-like behavior and turned to Quickpaw. "I'm sure you'll do well on the assessment, everyone knows you're the best hunter among us apprentices."

Quickpaw's amber eyes shone as he replied, "Thanks."

"Congratulations," Finchpaw mewed as she looked up from the mouse she was eating.

Quickpaw nodded to her in reply, and then he meowed, "I need to tell Cloudberry! Where is she?" He glanced around the clearing for the white-furred warrior.

Ravenpaw tried to hide her displeasure. Cloudberry was a young warrior whom Quickpaw had gotten close to recently, and they seemed to like each other a lot. Admittedly, Ravenpaw had always liked Quickpaw from the beginning of her apprenticeship. He was handsome, first of all. But he was so exciting and fun to be around. In addition, he was caring and passionate toward his Clanmates. As Quickpaw looked around some more, she tried to shake off the bad feeling. Besides, Quickpaw had come to tell _her _the news _first, _not Cloudberry.

"I think she left to go on patrol," Freezepaw meowed with a shrug. He flicked his tail dismissively and asked, "So when is your assessment?"

Quickpaw glanced over at Freezepaw, his whiskers twitching. Ravenpaw thought she saw disappointment flicker across his face, but it was gone. "Well, Whiteclaw told me it'd be today. Probably soon."

As he spoke, the apprentices settled back down to finish their meals. Ravenpaw beckoned to her chaffinch and offered, "Want to share some of this with me? You should eat before you go."

Quickpaw hesitated as he looked around, then nodded gratefully. "Thanks," he murmured before sitting down beside her and taking a bite of the fresh-kill.

"I wonder what your warrior name will be," Blazepaw wondered.

Freezepaw let out a purr as he guessed, "Quickflash? Quickswipe?"

"Quickswipe? That doesn't sound right," Finchpaw commented as she made a face. "But Quickflash is a good name."

Quickpaw shook his pelt as he meowed, "I don't care, I'm just so thrilled to finally get my warrior name!"

"You don't know that yet," came a meow from behind the apprentices. They all whipped their heads around to see Whiteclaw, Quickpaw's mentor. He beckoned with his tail and went on, "You'll have to pass the assessment first."

"Right," Quickpaw mewed, lowering his head in respect. Then he hopped once, his tail held high. Ravenpaw purred inwardly; that tom couldn't contain his excitement!

Whiteclaw's whiskers twitched with amusement as he announced, "We're going now, Quickpaw. Come on." He turned toward the gorse tunnel that led the way out of camp, flicking his tail.

Quickpaw nodded, then turned toward his friends with an energized look on his face before darting after the white tom.

Ravenpaw let out an amused purr as she watched him leave. Turning toward her littermates, she wondered, "When do you think _we'll _get our warrior names?"

Freezepaw thought for a moment. "I hope it's soon," he remarked. "We're only a moon younger that Quickpaw. We have about that much more of training left."

"I'll still have to train a few moons more," Finchpaw put in. "Medicine cats have more to learn."

A little later, the youngest apprentice, Fawnpaw, returned from hunting and joined them with a squirrel in her jaws.

"Hi, Fawnpaw," Blazepaw greeted with a nod.

The timid young she-cat sat down and flicked her tail in reply. "Hi."

Freezepaw filled her in on the news about Quickpaw quickly.

Fawnpaw purred. "Wow. I still have several moons of training left."

"Speaking of training," came a meow. For the second time, the apprentices turned to see who had approached them. It was the deputy, Talonstrike, also Freezepaw's mentor. Beside him stood Fleckedfur, Ravenpaw's mentor.

"Let's go battle training," Fleckedfur meowed. He was a dark gray tom with lighter gray and white flecks dotting his back and tail. "Come on, Ravenpaw."

"You, too, Freezepaw," Talonstrike meowed, beckoning with his tail.

Blazepaw stood along with his brother and sister. "What about me?"

The deputy shrugged. "You'll have to wait on Bluegaze," he said, referring to Blazepaw's mentor. "I saw her last, resting in the warriors den."

"All right," Ravenpaw's brother mewed as he sat back down beside Fawnpaw.

Ravenpaw twitched an ear sympathetically, then turned to Fleckedfur. "Battle training?" she repeated.

The tom nodded, gazing down at his apprentice. "Yup."

"Let's get a move on," Talonstrike meowed as he ushered the two apprentices toward the gorse tunnel. "We're going to the training hollow."

"Last one to the sandy hollow is crow food!" Ravenpaw meowed eagerly as she darted through the gorse tunnel. Once she was outside in the forest, she loped toward the sandy hollow, her long, black fur streaming out behind her.

She vaguely heard Freezepaw growl, "Hey!" But she raced ahead until she'd reached the hollow.

"Ha! I win!" she purred.

Freezepaw and the two mentors raced into the clearing a few moments afterward. Making a face, the light gray apprentice growled at her.

"Come on," Fleckedfur meowed, nudging his apprentice. "We're going to practice some moves, then try them out on each other. All right?"

Ravenpaw nodded. She and her mentor began practicing battle tactics at one side of the hollow as Freezepaw and Talonstrike practiced on the other.

"What do you do first when you see your opponent?" Fleckedfur asked.

Ravenpaw thought for a moment, then mewed, "Size him up. Freezepaw's bigger than me, so I have to be more quick and agile."

"Good," her mentor replied. "Let's say I attack you from behind."

He paced around her a few times and leaped at her back, easily bringing her down with his weight. Ravenpaw struggled to push him off, but he was too heavy. She rolled onto her back, leaving her belly momentarily exposed. But it was enough to get Fleckedfur off of her. She immediately rose back to her paws and took a defensive crouch, eyeing her opponent. Fleckedfur was eyeing her as well, probably calculating his next move.

Ravenpaw darted toward him, batting at his legs and bowling into his side. The large gray tom managed to keep his balance, however, and swiped at the black she-cat. She fell on her side with a hiss. Before her mentor could pin her down, though, she jumped back up to her paws. But not fast enough.

As quick as lightning, Fleckedfur knocked her down again. This time, he pinned her down, baring his teeth in triumph. A moment later, he released her.

"Not bad," he meowed. "The belly-roll is an easy way to get someone who's heavier off of you. You were fast, but be faster."

She nodded and listened carefully. She wanted to be a great warrior someday, maybe even a queen to raise honorable kits. She wanted to be able to protect her Clan.

"All in all," Fleckedfur concluded, "You did well."

Ravenpaw's amber eyes glowed with pride as she purred, "Thank you!" He nodded, then asked, "Do you think you're ready to face Freezepaw?"

"Of course! Freezepaw's easy to beat," Ravenpaw scoffed playfully.

"We'll see about that!" Freezepaw called from the other side of the hollow as he rushed toward her.

Talonstrike followed, his tail flicking. "All right, let's see how you two fight."

Freezepaw took a defensive stance, growling at his sister. "Yeah," he meowed.

"Don't get too confident," Ravenpaw muttered as she eyed him.

"Go!" Fleckedfur yowled.

Freezepaw leaped at Ravenpaw, his gray paws outstretched. The black she-cat scrambled out of the way, but one of his paws managed to trip her. She rose to her paws quickly, only to get knocked over by the bigger gray tom. Getting up to her paws again, she hissed and charged at him. In a flash, Freezepaw was sprawled on the ground. Ravenpaw tried to pin him down, but he kicked upward with a back leg. Grunting, she shied away from him.

Wearing a look of confidence on his face, Freezepaw swiped at her, then jumped onto her back. Ravenpaw fell to the ground, as did Freezepaw. Before the tom could react, though, she jumped up to her paws and pinned the light gray tom down.

"I win," she said smugly, relaxing her grip as she felt him go limp.

"Okay, Ravenpaw," he sighed. "You…" He surged forward, sending Ravenpaw flying backwards. "…lose," he concluded, a look of victory on his face.

Spitting, the she-cat rose to her paws. Shaking her pelt free of flecks of sand, she mewed reluctantly, "All right, you won."

"Well done, Freezepaw," Talonstrike purred as he made his way toward his apprentice.

Fleckedfur shook his head. "It's all right, Ravenpaw. You fought well."

"Thanks," Ravenpaw sighed. She felt discouraged that she'd lost. Brightening up, she meowed, "Are we going back to camp now?"

Talonstrike eyed her curiously. "Yes, why are you so eager?"

Freezepaw was the one to answer. "Isn't Quickpaw back from his assessment by now?"

"Right," the deputy meowed. "All right, then, let's go back to camp."

Ravenpaw flicked her tail eagerly. "Come on, let's go!" She began to race back toward camp.

Fleckedfur chuckled, and she heard him mutter, "Looks like she's got her eyes set on a tom already."

Talonstrike smirked and flicked his tail. "It sure does."

Feeling self-conscious, Ravenpaw glanced back at them bashfully. "Well, he's my best friend," she said defensively. Was it that obvious that even the deputy of the Clan knew?

"Whatever you say," Freezepaw teased.

"Hey!" Ravenpaw growled, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

***

Ravenpaw caught sight of Quickpaw grooming himself near the apprentices den. "Hey, Quickpaw," she called, padding over to him.

The golden-yellow tom glanced up at her as he groomed his flank. "Hi," he replied, his amber eyes shining. "I passed my assessment. Wolfstar's going to hold the warrior-naming ceremony soon."

"That's brilliant," Ravenpaw purred. "I'm happy for you, Quickpaw. But I'll miss you—a lot."

He tilted his head to the side and peered at her curiously. "What do you mean? I'm not leaving the Clan, Ravenpaw!"

"I know," she mewed, shuffling her paws. "But you'll be a warrior, you won't have time for me anymore. You'll have your own duties."

Quickpaw let out a purr. "Don't worry, we'll always be friends. Besides, it won't be long until _you _get your warrior name, too."

"Right," she replied, giving a flick of her tail. "Okay. Thanks."

She blinked in surprise when the tom reached over to give her ear a lick. She was about to respond when, suddenly, he bolted up to his paws. "Cloudberry!" he called eagerly.

Feeling put-off, Ravenpaw turned to see that a patrol had returned. Cloudberry and Quickpaw greeted each other rather affectionately.

"I passed my assessment, and I'm getting my warrior name today," Quickpaw purred.

Cloudberry's pretty green eyes twinkled. "That's wonderful, Quickpaw! I'm so glad for you." Blinking, she mewed, "You should've told me sooner. Does anyone else know yet? Besides for Wolfstar and Whiteclaw, of course."

"I was the first cat he told," Ravenpaw said boldly as she padded forward. "And I promise, Quickpaw, I'll be the first to call out your new name."

Cloudberry's green gaze wandered over to the black she-cat, then immediately flitted away, dismissing the apprentice as if she were an annoying kit. Ravenpaw suppressed a growl as she eyed the older she-cat.

There wasn't time any more conversation, because, at that moment, Wolfstar leaped onto the Highrock. The leader was a pale gray tom. He wasn't as old as the elders were, but he was the oldest cat that hadn't yet retired.

The Clan began to gather at the base of the Highrock. Ravenpaw sat between her sister, Finchpaw, and brother, Blazepaw.

"I, Wolfstar, call upon all of ThunderClan to witness this apprentice's warrior ceremony. He has trained hard to understand the warrior code, and I commend him as a warrior." He turned to face Quickpaw. "Quickpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ravenpaw looked on with pride as the tom gazed at his leader with conviction and replied, "I do."

"Then I now reward you with your warrior name. From now on, you will be known as Quickstep. The Clan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Wolfstar placed his muzzle on the new warrior's head, and Quickstep, in turn, licked his shoulder respectfully.

As she'd promised, Ravenpaw was the first to call out his name. "Quickstep! Quickstep!"

Before she'd even finished saying his name once, Cloudberry joined in. Soon, the whole Clan was chanting the new tom's name.

"As you may know, as a new warrior, Quickstep's first duty will be to sit a silent vigil and guard the camp," Wolfstar rasped.

Ravenpaw strode toward Quickstep, her light amber eyes glittering. "Quickstep!" she called.

He turned to look at her and began to pad toward her, but another meow stopped him. It was Cloudberry. She called for him, beckoning with her tail.

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes, and she was sure Quickstep would come to her. But he didn't.

He glanced at Ravenpaw, then turned and trotted toward Cloudberry.

Ravenpaw's blood ran cold, and she stumbled back. Quickstep had clearly chosen Cloudberry over her.

* * *

**Hey, what'd you guys think? Review, please! **

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, Ravenpaw awoke early. The dawn patrol hadn't even left yet. She curled up and tried to fall asleep again, but it was impossible! Her head was swimming with thoughts of Quickstep.

_Why would he reject me like that? He chose _Cloudberry _over _me_! He told me that he'd _always _have time for me! _

She rose to her paws with a heavy sigh and looked around at her denmates. Blazepaw was curled up on his nest, and Freezepaw was lying beside him, his paws outstretched quite comically. Fawnpaw, the small she-cat, was sleeping on the other side of Blazepaw. They were all sleeping soundly, and she didn't want to wake them. Slowly and silently padding out of the apprentices' den, she glanced around camp. The dawn patrol was preparing to leave, it seemed. Quickstep was still sitting vigil at the gorse tunnel, his yellow fur beginning to shine gold at the rise of the sun. Ravenpaw couldn't help but admire his pelt. She strolled toward him, then sat down a tail-length away, nodding to him in greeting. Keeping the silent vigil, the tom merely twitched an ear.

Ravenpaw glanced up as a cat approached. It was Talonstrike, the deputy. He flicked his tail in greeting to the apprentice, then turned to Quickstep.

"Your vigil is over. Well done."

Quickstep's amber eyes glowed as he dipped his head respectfully. "Thank you, Talonstrike," he meowed.

He sounded tired and weary, Ravenpaw noted.

As Talonstrike departed, she meowed, "Congratulations, Quick_step_. I didn't get to properly congratulate you yesterday. In fact, I didn't speak to you at all after the ceremony."

"Thanks, Ravenpaw. And I'm sorry, I was speaking to Cloudberry and a few other cats, then I had to start my vigil."

Ravenpaw opened her mouth to mention that he'd deliberately turned away from her, but he raised his tail to stop her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. I'm going to get some rest while I can," Quickstep meowed hastily.

Taken aback, Ravenpaw only muttered, "Oh."

"I'll talk to you later," the tom promised as he made his way toward the warriors den.

"I'm sorry to be such a nuisance to you," the black she-cat said quietly as she turned away, feeling dejected for the second time.

Quickstep glanced at her as he meowed sincerely, "You're not, Ravenpaw, I'm just tired." He disappeared into the warriors den, and his flicking tail was the last thing she saw of him.

With a confused sigh, she turned and looked around. Talonstrike had settled himself down by the nursery, as if to guard it. Ravenpaw knew for a fact that his mate, Morningcloud, and his two kits were sleeping inside. An older she-cat, Littlebird, emerged from the warriors den. She seemed to be a bit stiff as she stretched her legs.

"Good morning, Littlebird," Ravenpaw meowed respectfully.

The black she-cat glanced over at the apprentice before flicking her tail in acknowledgment. Then she strode toward the center of camp and began to groom herself.

Slowly, more warriors began to wake up. Talonstrike, after briefly visiting his mate and kits in the nursery, began to organize a hunting patrol.

"Fleckedfur, take Ravenpaw along with you," the deputy instructed.

Ravenpaw glanced up and looked around, seeing that her mentor was stretching his back legs. She hadn't noticed him approaching.

"Sure," the gray tom meowed as he strode toward his apprentice, flicking his tail against her shoulder. "Ready to go hunting, Ravenpaw?" he asked.

Ravenpaw nodded. "Yes," she answered. She was still thoughtful about Quickstep.

Her mentor eyed her for a moment. "Are you all right? You're usually eager to go on a patrol."

"I'm fine," she assured with a nod. Glancing around, away from her mentor's searching eyes, she asked casually, "Who's coming with us?"

Fleckedfur considered her for another moment before replying, "Littlebird."

"All right," Ravenpaw mewed.

***

As the three cats padded toward Sunningrocks, where they'd begin their hunt, Fleckedfur began to speak to his apprentice.

"Remember all that I've taught you, Ravenpaw. This is you first patrol in a while, and I expect you to do well. In another moon or so, you'll be ready to be assessed for your warrior name. I hope you catch a lot of prey."

Ravenpaw listened carefully and nodded with conviction. "I will, Fleckedfur," she replied.

"Good," he said as he raised his head. "I'll go hunt by Owltree."

Littlebird nodded. "I will be bound to find something near the Great Sycamore. There's plenty of prey there."

"I'll go to the Great Sycamore, too," Ravenpaw offered. She wanted to go somewhere where she'd have a greater chance of impressing her Clanmates.

Fleckedfur thought for a moment. "That's far apart. The Owltree is on the other side of the territory. Why don't we meet at the Sandy Hollow at…" The gray tom looked up at the sky and went on, "sunhigh?"

"Fine," Littlebird replied.

Ravenpaw nodded.

"Come, Ravenpaw," Littlebird mewed as she beckoned with her black tail. "We'll be hunting at the Great Sycamore."

The long-haired, black-furred she-cat nodded and bounded after the senior warrior. Perhaps she'd learn something from the experienced she-cat. As they strolled toward the Great Sycamore, Ravenpaw studied the other cat.

Littlebird was a small-built she-cat, with black fur and a piercing yellow gaze. She was known for her dedication to the Clan. She'd never had a mate or kits, as far as Ravenpaw knew. Her tail twitched from side to side as she led the apprentice through the forest.

Ravenpaw's ears pricked as she heard a faint rustle nearby, and she was distracted from her analysis of Littlebird. Raising her nose, she found the scent of a nearby mouse. Sharpening her senses, she sneaked into a frond of ferns, trying to pinpoint the location of the prey before alerting it of her presence. She finally caught sight of it, scuttling at the base of a tall tree. Keeping her tail level with her body to balance herself, and keeping her pawsteps light, she crept forward fluidly. She vaguely recalled Fleckedfur's previous words, 'Remember all that I've taught you, Ravenpaw,' as she stalked toward the unsuspecting mouse.

_Wouldn't Fleckedfur and Littlebird be impressed with me? _she wondered as she eyed the mouse.

When she was a tail-length away, she pounced, trapping the mouse with her forepaws. But before she got the chance to kill it, it raced away. Ravenpaw let out a hiss as she began to chase after it. But it was gone.

Disheartened, she padded back to where she'd left Littlebird.

But what was said next, she hadn't expected in a thousand moons.

"You couldn't catch the simplest of prey—a mouse! How long have you been training? What, four, five moons?"

Ravenpaw recoiled and mumbled, "Five moons." She also recalled that Littlebird was known for her impatience, especially with apprentices and younger warriors.

Littlebird snorted. "Five moons of training has been wasted! What has that mentor of yours been teaching you?"

"He's been teaching me everything!" Ravenpaw meowed defensively. Narrowing her eyes, she opened her jaws to say more, but Littlebird cut her off.

"I'm not judging any cat, I just expect you to catch more than that later." With that, she trotted off.

"I will," Ravenpaw muttered as she followed after her, her tail lashing. This time, she didn't think of how proud she could make her Clanmates. She thought of impressing Littlebird.

Keeping her jaws slightly parted, Ravenpaw glanced around the forest.

Suddenly, Littlebird darted into a clump of bracken, most likely in pursuit of prey. Ravenpaw watched, then turned around and scented the air. She wanted to catch something of her own. Fortunately, a vole was nearby.

Sinking down into a hunter's crouch, Ravenpaw stalked toward the prey, her eyes fixed intently on the target. She paused for a moment as the vole looked around, then slid forward. A moment later, she pounced. This time, she bit into the vole's neck, and it went limp. Proudly, she carried it, head held high, back. Littlebird was sitting there patiently, a sparrow laying beside her. She eyed the plump vole, then nodded in approval.

"Well done," she meowed as she began to bury the sparrow. Ravenpaw did the same.

Littlebird, flicking the dust from her paws, looked up toward the sky. "I can see the upper branches of the Great Sycamore," she meowed. "We're almost there. And we still have plenty of time to hunt."

Ravenpaw raised her head. Sure enough, the dark, thick upper branches were visible. "Let's go," she said, getting up to her paws and trotting forward.

***

"Well done," Fleckedfur purred again as the patrol entered camp.

Ravenpaw flicked her tail and purred, her head held high. She'd caught several more pieces of fresh-kill after the vole, and had impressed both her mentor and her Clanmate. Both Fleckedfur and Littlebird's eyes held a measure of pride.

The black-furred apprentice dropped the catches in the half-full fresh-kill pile.

"Take something to the elders," Fleckedfur suggested.

"All right," the apprentice replied as she nosed through the fresh-kill pile. Finding the plump vole she'd caught earlier, she headed toward the elders' den.

Ravenpaw peeked into the den curiously. "Silvertail? Tallfoot?" she meowed. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the den, she saw that the Silvertail was grooming herself. On the far side of the den, Tallfoot was curled up, fast asleep. His twisted foreleg was sitting at an odd angle.

Silvertail blinked her eyes. "Hello, young Ravenpaw," she rasped as she rose to her paws stiffly. Eyeing the vole, she purred, "I see you went hunting."

"Yes," Ravenpaw meowed with a nod as she set the vole down. "I brought this for you and Tallfoot."

The silver she-cat turned her head toward Tallfoot, then made her way over to him. Prodding the gray tom, she hissed good naturedly, "Get up, furball! Ravenpaw here brought us some fresh-kill."

The gray tom blinked abruptly. "Huh?" he grumbled as he slowly rose to his paws. He caught sight of Ravenpaw and flicked his tail. "Thanks," he muttered as he took a step forward and took a large bite of the vole.

Ravenpaw let out a small purr, then retreated. As she headed toward the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat, she spotted Quickstep emerging from the warriors den. With a gasp of excitement, she leaped toward him. "Hi, Quickstep!" she meowed.

The yellow tom turned to look at her, his dark amber eyes looking so dazzling in the bright sun. "Ravenpaw, hi."

The black she-cat's tail curled. "I was actually going to get something to eat. Would you… join me?"

Quickstep frowned and thought for a moment. Immediately, Ravenpaw's hopes plummeted. It looked as if he'd say no. But, she was delighted when he meowed, "Well, all right."

With a purr, Ravenpaw led the way toward the fresh-kill pile.

Quickstep flicked his tail across her flank before picking a mouse and returning with it. "You go ahead and eat. I'm not very hungry."

Ravenpaw blinked up at him. He wasn't hungry, yet he wanted to sit with her! "Thanks," she said cheerfully as she took a bite of the mouse.

Quickstep nodded. A bit shyly, he began, "I've been meaning to speak to you, but I didn't seem to have to time, especially since I became a warrior."

She looked up at him curiously. "Okay," she mewed as she took another bite of the mouse.

"Well, we were like best friends as apprentices," Quickstep went on. "And… I trust you. I feel really comfortable around you. I feel like I can tell you anything."

Ravenpaw's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him intently. "Go on." Did he feel the way Ravenpaw did for him?

Quickstep looked down at his paws. "I… I never really thought of taking on a mate, but… I think I found the right she-cat, and I wanted to see your viewpoint."

The black she-cat stifled a mewl of surprise. She flicked her tail, beckoning him to continue.

Quickstep's amber eyes were filled with emotion. "I… I've been getting closer to Cloudberry lately." As he spoke of the white she-cat with the pretty green eyes that Ravenpaw envied, she suppressed a hiss. "I love her," he declared bluntly. "And I'm sure she feels the same way. What do you think? Do you think we'd be good mates for each other?"

Ravenpaw tried to speak, but a lump in her throat prohibited it. For a few moments, she just sat there, staring at her mouse, her jaws opening and closing repeatedly. Finally, she managed to swallow the lump. Shakily, she stammered, "I-if you two really l-love each other, then… I suppose…"

"Do you really think so?" Quickstep asked, his eyes lighting up. "But… we're so different. Cloudberry is popular among the Clan cats. She's so confident and sure of herself. I… I'm not."

Ravenpaw's ears flattened against her skull. She wanted to hiss, 'Then she isn't the right cat for you! Look somewhere else! Look at me!' But she didn't. She _couldn't_. Doing so would hurt Quickstep, Cloudberry, and eventually… herself. Later, she was sure that she'd feel guilt. "Well, th-that doesn't matter. You love her, and… she loves you." Just saying the words caused her pain.

Quickstep looked at her thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. Thanks, Ravenpaw, I knew you'd help me."

Ravenpaw forced herself to purr as she stared down at her paws. "You're welcome."

"I'm glad I have this straightened out. I love Cloudberry," the tom sighed. Looking to Ravenpaw, he added, "But you'll always be my best friend."

This time, Ravenpaw didn't force herself, the purr just came out. "Same here," she mewed. Should she confess her feelings to him? _It's now or never! _

"Um, Quickstep," she said hastily. "I have to tell you something."

The yellow tom tilted his head and said, "All right, what is it?"

Ravenpaw opened her mouth to speak. "Ever since we—"

She was cut off when another cat called out. "Quickstep!" It was Cloudberry, back from a patrol, no doubt. "Hi!" The white she-cat glanced over at Ravenpaw and flicked her tail. "Hi, Ravenpaw."

"Hello, Cloudberry," Ravenpaw meowed.

Quickstep glanced at the apprentice. "Sorry, but I promise I'll talk to you later."

"Fine," Ravenpaw replied sullenly.

Quickstep didn't seem to notice, though. He eagerly meowed to Cloudberry, "Would you come with me for a walk outside of camp? I have to speak to you."

The pretty white she-cat's green eyes lit up. "Of course," she replied.

As the two cats padded toward the gorse tunnel, Ravenpaw lowered her head, resting it on her forepaws. The half-eaten mouse was forgotten.

She could see them now… Quickstep would probably take Cloudberry to Owltree, or Sunningrocks. He'd confess his feelings, that shy and handsome look on his face. Cloudberry would agree. They'd return to camp, their pelts brushing, their tails entwined.

It was a disgusting sight!

Ravenpaw swallowed the lump in her throat and rose to her paws. Her amber eyes wide, she began to trudge to the apprentices' den.

As she settled down in her moss nest, she made a vow to herself. She'd never confess her true feelings for Quickstep to anyone. She didn't need love from a tom! She'd become a great warrior, she'd impress everyone, and they'd all love her! The love of the Clan would be enough to sustain her!

**So, what did you think? Thanks to all those reviews. There aren't specific ones that I need to answer or whatever, so... **

**Leave a review, PLEASE! **

**I like long reviews! :) **

**FYI I'll be out of town for a while soon, so don't expect a quick update.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Oakfur!"

The ginger and white patched tom turned his head at the sound of his name being called. He blinked his dark green eyes, and his whiskers twitched. Then his eyes lit up with recognition. "Willowfeather," he purred, turning around and trotting to the she-cat that had called his name.

He touched noses with the silvery-gray she-cat, his tail curling with pleasure. She smelled of… _RiverClan? _Taking a step back, he looked her up and down. She had a scratch on her shoulder, and the scent of RiverClan almost completely masked her ThunderClan one. "What happened?"

She flicked her tail back toward the gorse tunnel, where several more cats filed into the clearing. "We encountered a RiverClan patrol. They wanted to take Sunningrocks from us." Snorting, she went on, "They actually thought they could win against ThunderClan. We won, of course, and the battle was very short." She began to groom herself, most likely to rid herself of the scent of RiverClan.

Oakfur sighed and shook his head. "RiverClan has always been trying to take over Sunningrocks. But the whole forest knows that won't be happening too soon." Regarding Willowfeather, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the she-cat replied, turning her head to lick at the scratch briskly. "But I _am _hungry. Have you eaten yet?"

He nodded in reply. "Actually, I have to join a hunting patrol soon." Beckoning with his tail as he spoke, he led Willowfeather to the fresh-kill pile. "How does that starling look to you?" he asked, nodding to the piece of fresh-kill.

Willowfeather purred, "Nice and plump."

Oakfur took it off the fresh-kill pile and set it in front of her. As the she-cat began to devour the starling, he looked down at her adoringly. Slowly, he began to groom her silver, white-tipped ears. A soft purr rumbled from her throat as she gulped down the last of the starling. After licking her jaws clean, she turned toward Oakfur and groomed his flank.

As they shared tongues, though, a yowl rang across the clearing.

"Oakfur, come _on_! Hunting patrol!"

Embarrassed, Oakfur rose to his paws immediately. Flicking his tail in farewell to Willowfeather, he raced to the gorse tunnel. There, Fleckedfur, Ravenpaw, and Bluegaze waited. "I'm sorry," he said, ducking his head.

Fleckedfur gave a faint growl in reply, and Bluegaze chuckled. Ravenpaw stood perfectly still, showing so sign of emotion.

Oakfur peered at the apprentice curiously. Had she always acted this way? He hadn't ever paid much attention to her before, but she'd been so excited and lively. What happened to her? Her limbs were rigid, with no sign of any emotion… but her eyes flickered with amusement as she looked toward Willowfeather, then back to Oakfur. Shaking his head, he looked up at Bluegaze expectantly.

"Now, Blazepaw might be out hunting with us," she began, referring to her apprentice. "But he decided to take some fresh-kill for himself without permission, and I told him to clean out the elders' bedding."

Fleckedfur purred. "That's what he deserves. But Ravenpaw here will be a warrior in no time. She's never made any mistakes like that." He looked down at the little black she-cat, most likely expecting her to put in a comment.

Her amber eyes lit up, but again, she showed no outer emotion. Oakfur frowned a bit; what was wrong with her?

"I'll be a wonderful warrior someday," she meowed with conviction. Though her reply was firm, again she showed no emotion.

Fleckedfur seemed to notice the change in her as well, because he looked down at her, his head tilted to the side. "I'm sure you will be."

Bluegaze, on the other hand, didn't take note. "Well, I'll go hunting near the Great Sycamore."

Very quickly, Fleckedfur blurted out, "I'll go with you."

Oakfur had to suppress a purr, the gray tom obviously had some feelings for the pale gray she-cat. "That's fine," he put in. "I'll take Ravenpaw to hunt by Sunningrocks."

Bluegaze shook her head, her eyes narrowed. "Sunningrocks? That seems a bit risky, seeing as RiverClan is so intent on having it."

"We'll be fine," Oakfur promised. He looked to Ravenpaw and added, "We'll be able to fight for ourselves if need be."

Ravenpaw nodded her head and turned her head toward Sunningrocks.

Bluegaze nodded. "All right. We can all meet back here."

Oakfur flicked his tail, then turned toward Ravenpaw and began to lead the way toward Sunningrocks. He glanced back at the apprentice often. Was she sick? Why did she seem so…?

"Are you okay, Ravenpaw?" he meowed, his whiskers twitching.

The black she-cat twitched one of her white-tipped ears. "I'm fine," she mumbled, looking away. A sigh escaped her. "I was just… disappointed."

Oakfur blinked. "Of what?"

She hesitated for a moment, her tail swishing from side to side. "My friend…" She trailed off, and did not continue.

Though he felt some sympathy for the young cat, he decided he shouldn't concern himself with something like this and trotted ahead, his tail twitching.

***

Ravenpaw padded into the camp, her tail swishing back and forth. She headed over to drop the results of the hunt on the fresh-kill pile, glancing back over her shoulder briefly to see that the other three cats had entered the clearing as well. With a twitch of her ear, she noted that Fleckedfur was still trying to gain Bluegaze's attention. But the blue-gray she-cat merely flicked her tail and glanced away from him, an annoyed expression on her face.

Normally, Ravenpaw would've purred with amusement and dismissed the scene. But now, her whole perspective had changed. She almost felt angry at Bluegaze for not appreciating Fleckedfur's affections for her… Just like Quickstep hadn't been appreciative of her. She let out a small sigh and dropped to her belly, laying her head on her forepaws.

"Is something on your mind?"

The voice startled her, and she scrambled up, looking around. Oakfur was calmly sitting beside her, his tail curled neatly over his ginger-brown and white paws.

Ravenpaw was careful nowadays not to reveal her inner emotions… to _anyone. _

_It just makes me weak, _she had told herself. _I'll only get hurt. I'll feel disappointment. Anger. _

Shaking her head, she replied smoothly, "Not necessarily."

The warrior narrowed his eyes and looked down at her. "Are you sure? You seemed kind of—"

He never finished, because Ravenpaw cut him off. "I'm fine, Oakfur. Thanks anyway." She tried to hide how annoyed and angry she was, keeping as still and emotionless as she could.

"Fine," replied Oakfur tersely before rising to his paws.

Ravenpaw watched him inconspicuously. He was glancing around, as if looking for someone. No doubt, he was looking for Willowfeather. _Everyone _in the Clan knew that they had affections for each other.

Sure enough, Oakfur called into the warriors' den. And out came the she-cat, her silvery-gray fur shining in the bright sunshine. They greeted each other quite warmly, and Ravenpaw decided to look away.

She could feel her amber eyes burning with regret and longing. If only Quickstep would give her a chance! Just a little _chance_! Instead, he went after Cloudberry. His handsome sand-colored paws trotted after only her, his beautiful brown eyes saw only her. Her tail lashed with jealousy, and she had to remind herself to keep her emotions hidden deep within.

The sight of dark gray fur cheered her up, though. Her mother, Grayfoot, trotted across the clearing. At her side was Littlebird, the sharp-tongued black she-cat who also happened to be Grayfoot's closest friend.

Ravenpaw rose to her paws eagerly and made her way over to the two she-cats. "Grayfoot," she mewed, trying to keep the keenness in her voice in check. "Littlebird," she added, nodding to the other she-cat.

"Hello, Ravenpaw," responded Grayfoot, her blue eyes soft and kind.

Littlebird nodded curtly as she looked back at Ravenpaw. Her yellow eyes held a hidden emotion… perhaps it was just that Ravenpaw was her best friend's kit. Grayfoot beckoned for Ravenpaw to sit down beside her, and the apprentice obeyed. Immediately, Grayfoot began to rasp her tongue across her kit's forehead, grooming her tenderly as a mother would. After a few moments, she stopped and looked down at Ravenpaw intently. "I can tell something isn't right with you. What's wrong?"

For a moment, Ravenpaw felt completely protected and nurtured and loved in the presence of her mother. She opened her mouth to speak, nearly spilling out all about the recent events concerning Quickstep. Then she remembered. She'd vowed to herself to never confess her true feelings for the yellow tom to any cat. Hastily changing course, she blurted out, "Nothing, I… just missed you."

"You missed me?" The tone wasn't accusing or disbelieving. It was of curiosity, warmth, and appreciation. "Really, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw lowered her gaze. It was true, yes, but… Nodding, she continued, "I've been very busy with training that I haven't spoken to you recently."

Grayfoot nuzzled her daughter gently, her eyes narrowed as she purred. "I'm glad you came to speak to me."

For a split second, Ravenpaw thought Littlebird had let out a mew. She blinked over at the she-cat who shared the same colored pelt as herself. Littlebird's eyes were gleaming as she watched the daughter and mother converse.

Ravenpaw let out a reverberating purr, but she quickly silenced herself. _Emotions cause weaknesses, _she reminded herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, peeps. What'd you think of the chapter?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Ravenpaw woke up in the morning, Freezepaw and Blazepaw were both prodding her.

Grumbling as she blinked her eyes, the black she-cat mewed, "What is it?"

Freezepaw spoke first, his gray stripe tail flicking about excitedly. "Talonstrike and Bluegaze are going to assess the three of us."

She shrugged indifferently as she rose to her paws. "So? We've been assessed before." But she knew why her brothers were so eager.

"But this time, we've been training for six moons, and I'll bet you three mice that we're going to receive our warrior names if we do well today," Blazepaw answered, echoing Ravenpaw's thoughts.

As Ravenpaw shook small clumps of moss from her black pelt, she replied, "I suppose so." And she gave a yawn of disinterest.

Freezepaw's eyes narrowed into slits, and Blazepaw's pelt began to fluff.

"What do you mean?" Freezepaw hissed. "Aren't you excited?"

Blazepaw jumped up and nodded vigorously in agreement.

Sighing, their sister drew her tongue over her forepaw. "Freezepaw, I'm not a kit anymore. I don't succumb to every single emotion I feel."

And it was true, too. For a little over a moon, Ravenpaw had succeeded in keeping her emotions in check. She didn't cry out in pain, nor did she mewl with excitement. She didn't yowl with anger, nor did she leap in joy. In such a small amount of time, Ravenpaw had completely changed. Now, she was a very calm and composed cat.

"Hey!" Freezepaw snapped. "So you're calling me a kit?"

Ravenpaw shrugged. That seemed to enrage the eldest brother greatly.

"Grayfoot shows emotions!" Freezepaw argued, referring to their mother. "And so does Wolfstar!"

For a moment, the black she-cat began to rethink herself. Was it so bad to…? Then she shook her head. "I know," she said quietly. "But… I'm different, Freezepaw."

Her quiet mew seemed to make Freezepaw stop in his tracks. He stared at Ravenpaw for a moment, then said, "You _are _different, Ravenpaw." He turned to Blazepaw and beckoned. "Come on, let's go. Talonstrike and Bluegaze are waiting for us."

***

The five cats were sitting in the training hollow, the mentors facing the apprentices.

Ravenpaw and her siblings were gazing at Talonstrike expectantly. Seeing as he was the deputy and more experienced than Bluegaze, they figured he'd give the directions. But it was the blue-gray she-cat who spoke first.

"Fleckedfur wanted me to tell you, Ravenpaw, that he wouldn't be assessing you today. Talonstrike and I will be sharing that task. I'm sure he'll speak to you about it later," Bluegaze meowed smoothly, her eyes fixed on the young she-cat.

Ravenpaw nodded and gave a small shrug as if it didn't matter to her. But it did.

Talonstrike's loud, confident voice rang through the hollow. "We'll be watching each of you hunt in a different area to see your training progress. Since you have been training for six moons, if you pass this assessment, then you'll also receive your warrior names."

Freezepaw and Blazepaw exchanged excited looks, but Ravenpaw kept her eyes fixed upon the deputy.

"Freezepaw, you can try hunting near the Great Sycamore." Talonstrike nodded to his apprentice, then looked to Ravenpaw.

Bluegaze spoke up. "Ravenpaw can try in the stretch of the forest near Treecut Place."

"All right," Talonstrike replied. "Then Blazepaw, you go near Snakerocks. Be careful and look out for adders."

The ginger tom flicked his tail.

As the apprentices stood and began to make their way toward their designated areas, Bluegaze reminded them, "Remember, we'll be watching you."

Ravenpaw blinked at her brothers encouragingly before trotting toward the hunting grounds she'd been assigned to. Treecut Place was relatively quiet, and it would be a fine place to try for prey.

The black pelted she-cat found a small clump of dark green ferns to take cover in. Staying silent and alert, she opened her jaws slightly and raised her nose to detect prey. There was a finch fluttering over the branches of a sapling. The tree was small, and its branches low. It wouldn't be difficult to snag the bird.

Ravenpaw crept forward silently, keeping low to the ground, in the shadows, and staying quiet. The bird was too preoccupied to notice the small shadow slithering closer. When she thought the moment was right, she leapt up in the air, her paws and claws outstretched. The golden-feathered finch was a moment too late in fluttering up into the air, and Ravenpaw was successful. She buried the small bird quickly before scenting the air again.

Soon enough, Ravenpaw had caught several pieces of prey, and she'd only missed a squirrel that had gone scampering up a tree, and a blackbird that had flown off a minute too soon. She had begun burying a mouse when Bluegaze stepped out of the shadows, nodding to her briefly.

"Well done."

***

Ravenpaw dropped the fresh-kill at the designated spot in camp, then returned to join her brothers. Talonstrike and Bluegaze were speaking to each other a few tail-lengths away.

Feeling a jab in her side, Ravenpaw glanced over at her brothers. "What?"

Blazepaw's tail wriggled with excitement. "How did you do? Freezepaw and I both agree that we did well. Do you think we'll get our warrior names today?" Freezepaw was at his side, nodding his head.

The young she-cat couldn't help but flick her tail happily. "I hope," she confided. Her ears flicked when she heard a familiar voice. It was Fleckedfur. Finally, he was making an appearance! She trotted to her mentor, her amber eyes questioning. "Where were you?"

The gray cat, his pelt flecked with light gray and white, nudged his apprentice gently with his muzzle. "Sorry, Ravenpaw. I was talking to Wolfstar about something, but I'm sure you did well. Let me go speak with Bluegaze and Talonstrike."

Trying not to feel hurt, the black cat nodded as her mentor walked past her, toward Talonstrike and Bluegaze. He joined into their conversation immediately. What would Wolfstar want with him? Or rather, what would Fleckedfur want with Woflstar?

Blazepaw and Freezepaw came to sit with her. The latter asked, "What did Fleckedfur say? What was keeping him?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Ravenpaw mumbled.

***

Oakfur had just returned from a border patrol when Wolfstar called for a Clan meeting. Flicking his ears, he glanced around the clearing for Willowfeather. She was seated to one side of Cloudberry. He went to join her, nudging her in friendly manner as he sat down, curling his tail neatly over his paws.

The gray she-cat purred in greeting before turning her attention to Wolfstar.

Oakfur looked around, then noticed three eager-looking apprentices sitting near the front. _Ah, they must be receiving their warrior names, _he thought. He studied the three apprentices, Blazepaw, Freezepaw, and Ravenpaw. The two toms were exchanging excited looks and shuffling their paws nervously. Ravenpaw, on the other hand, was staring up at Wolfstar with a veiled expression in her eyes. Every so often, she'd glance back at the other warriors as if she were looking for someone. Oakfur narrowed his eyes. Lately, that black she-cat had been acting so strangely. But he hadn't an idea why… Others seemed to have noticed the change in her as well. His eyes flickered to Blazepaw and Freezepaw. They seemed lively and content, unlike their sister.

"I do." The three apprentices spoke in unison, their voices clear.

Oakfur blinked. He'd missed Wolfstar's words. His ears flicked as he strained his ears to hear the elderly leader reply to the apprentices' promises.

"Talonstrike, Fleckedfur, and Bluegaze all agree that you've trained well and have learned the importance of the warrior code in addition to hunting and fighting skills," the gray tom said, the volume of his voice dwindling. "You three have rightfully earned your warrior names. From now on, you will be Blazepelt, Freezeclaw, and Ravenfrost."

The leader had hastened the warrior naming ceremony considerably. But Oakfur didn't blame him; Wolfstar was very old and fragile. He had only one life left. He would be sorry to see the day when Talonstrike became leader. Talonstrike was fit to be leader, yes, but Wolfstar had been the leader for a long time, and he'd been loved by all of ThunderClan. Even cats from enemy Clans respected the tom.

Cats began to chant the names of the three newly-named warriors, and Oakfur hurried to join in. "Blazepelt! Freezeclaw! Ravenfrost!"

Wolfstar nodded as the Clan chanted, then reminded the three cats: "You will sit vigil for tonight." With that said, he hobbled off the Highledge and immediately retired to his den.

Oakfur gazed at the three new warriors, feeling content. Three new warriors was a good thing for a Clan. He studied them as they excitedly greeted the Clan.

Wolfstar had chosen fine names for them. Blazepelt fit well, for the tom had a bright ginger coat that looked like a blaze of fire. Freezeclaw was known to be skilled in battle training. And as for Ravenfrost, her personality lately had been that of a blanket of frosty snow during leaf-bare.

Oakfur turned to Willowfeather and touched his nose to his muzzle briefly, purring. The gray she-cat, in turn, batted at him affectionately before mewing, "Hey, Oakfur."

"So, we have three new warriors," he remarked, adding playfully, "There'll be a little less space in the warriors den from now on."

Her green eyes aglow with amusement, the silver she-cat replied, "Sure, but now there'll be more fresh-kill in the pile and more cats to go on patrol. We won't have to go as often."

Oakfur shrugged. "I suppose." Turning to her, he meowed, "Want to go for a quick hunt before sunset?"

"All right," Willowfeather agreed with a nod.

***

Ravenfrost padded from the Highrock, her chest swelled with pride. But she was still calm and quiet. Catching sight of her mother, Grayfoot, she hurried over. Her mother was accompanied by Littlebird.

Ravenfrost looked to her mother, expecting her to speak first. But Littlebird did.

"Congratulations, Ravenfrost," the black she-cat said cordially.

Blinking in thanks, Ravenfrost looked to Grayfoot in confusion. What was with that tense tone in Littlebird's voice? But she was only answered by another "Congratulations" from her mother, this one full of warmth and meaning.

She nodded her thanks and looked around. She was approached by more Clanmates. But she was disappointed to see that Quickstep hadn't said a word to her yet. She looked up in surprise as Fleckedfur licked her ear gently. His eyes were glowing with affection and pride.

"My apprentice," he purred, nudging her. "Congratulations."

Ravenfrost let out a faint purr as she answered, "Thank you, Fleckedfur. I wouldn't be a warrior if not for you."

A while later, Ravenfrost found herself wandering toward the center of camp with her brothers to sit vigil. Warriors filed past them, heading toward their nests. Ravenfrost caught the eye of a certain yellow-furred tom.

He flicked his tail in her direction, giving a nod. He paused for a moment, lingering by her. "Congratulations, Ravenfrost."

The black furred cat dipped her head, glad that the tom had finally spoken to her. But she had to keep her vigil, and she didn't speak.

Quickstep watched her with warm amber eyes for a few more moments, then nodded and disappeared into the warriors den.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ravenfrost shivered slightly as a gust of chilly, leaf-fall air whooshed past her. She glanced to her two brothers before blinking rapidly several times, trying to chase the drowsiness away from her. It was nearly dawn, and her eyelids felt so heavy. Shifting from her sitting position, she let out a cough and quivered slightly.

From beside her, Blazepelt shuffled his paws and shook his pelt. Freezeclaw was still silent.

Ravenfrost's ears pricked as she heard a cat emerging from the warriors den. It was Talonstrike. He nodded to each warrior in turn, then said, "Your vigil is over. Well done." The dark brown tabby tom then flicked his tail. "The dawn patrol will be out soon. Why don't you three get some rest? Maybe you can join a hunting patrol later on."

Ravenfrost dipped her head to the deputy, then flashed a look toward her brothers, her amber eyes aglow despite the heaviness in her paws and eyelids, and the weariness tugging at her. Letting out a yawn, she stumbled after Freezeclaw as he led the three of them into the warriors' den. Her eyes flickered with excitement for a moment. It would be a privilege to be able to sleep in the warriors' den with all the others now! She glanced around, looking for an area to sleep.

She saw that Quickstep was sleeping toward the left of the entrance, Cloudberry at his side. Her eyes flickered down to her paws for a moment as she let out a small sigh. Then she turned and followed Freezeclaw and Blazepelt. They'd found an empty area where they could rest.

Freezeclaw settled down first, lying against the wall of the den. Blazepelt took a spot between his brother and another warrior that Ravenfrost vaguely made out as Bluegaze. She curled up near the two of them, beside the sleeping form of her former mentor, Fleckedfur.

Ravenfrost closed her eyes and shifted her weight a little to try and get warmer. Within moments, she was drifting asleep.

***

Ravenfrost blinked her eyes open. Her eyelids still felt a bit heavy, but she wasn't dizzy or overwhelmingly tired. She glanced around the warriors' den warily, still thrilled at the fact that she was now a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Yawning, her mouth stretching wide, the black-furred she-cat closed her light amber eyes momentarily. Without thinking, she rolled over onto her other side. She looked up abruptly as her paw hit something soft.

"Sorry," she said hastily, keeping her voice low. The cat she'd accidentally hit was Quickstep. Immediately, her eyes lit up hopefully. What were the odds?

The yellow-pelted tom purred softly and shook his head. "It's all right. I'm on the next hunting patrol anyway, it's time I got up."

She purred in amusement. "Yeah? I suppose I should, too." As she rose to her paws, she glanced around the nearly empty den. She guessed that she had slept in. Even her two brothers had already woken up, nowhere in sight. She narrowed her eyes as she stretched her legs, yawning once again.

Quickstep flicked his tail across her back before mewing, "Come on, let's see what everyone else is up to."

Ravenfrost nodded and began to trot after him. "Wait," she said hastily, stopping in her tracks. They were near the exit of the warriors' den.

"What's wrong?" Quickstep asked, glancing back at her worriedly.

She hesitated for a moment. She wanted to ask about Cloudberry. Had he already talked to her? "Remember what you told me, about Cloudberry?"

The yellow tom faltered for a moment. "Yes," he said slowly, his ear flicking. "What about it?"

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Ravenfrost inquired, half curiously. If he had…

He shook his head. "Actually, Ravenfrost, I'm going to wait. I want to get to know her better. Besides, I just became a warrior a moon ago. I want to serve the Clan better first before making a huge decision like taking on a mate." Quickstep shrugged as if they were talking about something trivial. "Sure, I like her, but I don't know her as well as I know some cats… Like you, Ravenfrost, and your littermates. We've been best friends since kithood, I know _everything_ about you." With a small purr, he brushed his muzzle against hers before beckoning with his tail and trotting outside.

Ravenfrost's eyes had grown wide with astonishment and exhilaration. She let out a small, content sigh before following after him. Quickstep had already wandered to a group of young cats, consisting of Blazepelt, Fawnpaw, and Cloudberry. Her brother was sitting beside Fawnpaw. The little apprentice she-cat was looking up at him admiringly. Obviously, she had a thing for the ginger tom. Ravenfrost's eyes glowed with amusement as she joined them. Cloudberry was eyeing her suspiciously, glancing from her back to Quickstep.

She nearly growled as the white furred cat moved to sit beside Quickstep and cast Ravenfrost a disdainful glance before mewing something quietly to the yellow tom. He only murmured a few words in reply before looking to Blazepelt and Ravenfrost.

"So, how does it feel to be a warrior?" he purred teasingly.

Ravenfrost shrugged for a moment, a soft purr rumbling in her throat. "All I know that the warriors' den is _very _comfortable!"

Everyone laughed at her remark. "Apparently, since you were in there for so long," Blazepelt added.

Ravenfrost purred and curled her tail around herself.

"Hey, Quickstep! Are you going to keep us waiting all day?" came a yowl from across camp.

***

Ravenfrost returned from the patrol with high spirits. The border patrol had gone well; all the enemy Clan cats had stayed within their borders. And along the way, she'd been able to catch a rabbit, usually a rare sight for ThunderClan. All the others that had been patrolling with her had been impressed. But on the way back, she'd stepped on a stray thorn. It hadn't gone deep into her pad, and she was able to pull it out without difficulty. But one of the warriors had suggested to her that she get it checked with the medicine cat to make sure it wouldn't get infected.

She padded toward Lilyfoot and Finchpaw's den. "Hello?" she mewed as she stepped inside. She paused for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. "Lilyfoot?" However, the yellow she-cat was nowhere to be seen. So she called out, "Finchpaw?"

Her sister's silver head popped up from the back of the den. "Hi, Ravenfrost," she meowed, flicking her tail happily.

Ravenfrost purred in greeting to her sister. Since Finchpaw was training to be a medicine cat, she was often busy and didn't have time to socialize as much. Ravenfrost wasn't as close to Finchpaw as she was to Freezeclaw and Blazepelt, but, sometimes, she wished she was. "Hi, Finchpaw. Where's Lilyfoot?"

As Finchpaw made her way out to where Ravenfrost stood, she replied, "She went to collect some herbs. We were running low on catmint and goldenrod. I stayed behind to sort through and throw out the bad herbs. What brings you here?" The silver cat's blue eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

The black she-cat held out her paw and turned it over to reveal the penetrated paw pad. "I stepped on a thorn. It wasn't in too deep so I got it out, but I don't want an infection," she explained.

Finchpaw examined it closely. "The wound doesn't seem too bad. Clean it out in case you got something in it on the way back, and I'll go get some herbs for you." She turned and ventured back into the den.

Obediently, Ravenfrost began to lick at her paw pad, cleaning out grit and sand. Finchpaw was back in a few moments with a wad of cobwebs and some sort of a poultice. She applied them skillfully to Ravenfrost's paw pad and glanced up.

"You should be all right. I won't give you poppy seeds this time because it's a minor wound. Besides, it'll make you sleepy, and you wouldn't want that on your first day as a warrior."

Ravenfrost nodded. "All right, thanks."

Finchpaw flicked an ear in response before turning back toward the store of herbs.

But Ravenfrost stopped her. "So… are you pretty busy these days?" she asked. It was an obvious question, but Ravenfrost wanted to spend a little more time with her sister. Because of the different training, they hadn't been very close as apprentices. But she still wanted her sister's friendship.

The silver she-cat blinked her blue eyes once before purring. "Well, yes. Robinflight will have her kits very soon. And since leaf-bare is fast approaching, Lilyfoot and I have been hurrying to stock up on herbs, especially catmint, in case there's an outbreak of greencough."

Ravenfrost nodded. "Well, I'll be glad to help you with anything anytime."

Finchpaw purred, her whiskers twitching. "That'd be great, Ravenfrost, thanks. But Lilyfoot and I can manage."

"Right," the black she-cat replied with a flick of her tail. "I'll talk to you later."

***

It was several moons later. Ravenfrost was sitting among her Clanmates at the base of the Highrock. Her black fur had grown long and silky, the white fur on her chest puffed out with pride. She'd grown to be a proud, serious, and dedicated warrior since the last few moons. To any other cat, she seemed as if she was confident, and knew what she was doing. But inside, she often felt lonely, confused, and angry.

She was in a good mood today. Morningcloud's two kits were receiving their warrior names, and she hoped Wolfstar would let her mentor one. She glanced around at her Clanmates. True, there were many cats more experienced and older than her. But she was a skilled warrior, an efficient hunter and excellent fighter. The whole Clan knew that Ravenfrost, a relatively young warrior, had the skills of a senior warrior.

Wolfstar began to speak, performing the usual apprentice-naming ceremony. His voice was low, hushed, and weak. Ravenfrost strained her ears to hear him, as did many others. Wolfstar was old, and perhaps on his last life. He was a kind and strong leader, he'd brought ThunderClan to the powerful state it was in now. But his influence was quickly diminishing along with his strength. It wouldn't be long before Talonstrike or another cat took his place as the leader.

Ravenfrost hadn't been paying attention.

"Oakfur, you've been a warrior for a long time, and proved that you can pass your skills to young Snowpaw."

Snowpaw, the oldest of the two kits, shyly strode forward to touch noses with Oakfur.

Ravenfrost watched quietly. She hoped for an apprentice, but doubted that she'd get one today.

Duskkit was named Duskpaw, and Quickstep was assigned to mentor him. With that, the Clan meeting was over.

Ravenfrost padded to where the two new apprentices, and the two proud mentors, were. "Congratulations," she meowed with a small purr.

Talonstrike and Morningcloud, the two kits' parents, were gazing at them adoringly. Ravenfrost turned away and looked around the clearing, feeling somewhat disappointed.

_It's all right. Oakfur and Quickstep are older and more experienced. Besides, Robinflight's kits will be apprenticed in a few more months. I can wait. _

A lot had happened in ThunderClan lately. Robinflight had had her kits, two moons or so ago. There were four of them, all healthy and eager. Fawnpaw had received her warrior name a moon ago, and now carried the name, Fawnleaf. Of course, the young tortoiseshell was still trailing after Blazepelt.

* * *

**It's been very long since I updated this...:( And I've sort of lost my... writing style... with this. I know, it was short, really awkward and rushed. But I've got my creative juices flowing again! Yay! I'm having a little difficulty developing Ravenfrost's character, but I promise Chapter 6 will be muuch better!! Thanks! Please review and tell me what you think! Any ideas? Names? Any suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
